godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/2nd Story, 2nd Chapter: geez, it took its time
Finally... We have a rather hard time at hiding the God Arcs, and we know we must use them often, lest we want to have them devour us (Licca once told me the basics of keeping them in good shape, so that isn’t a problem). Unfortunately, finding more concealing clothes for both of us is really hard, since our faces are easily recognizable (I mean, how much random guys does anyone meet with red or black eyes?). We manage to find more suitable clothes eventually in an Outer Ghetto business, some longcoats with hoods that conceal most of our faces so people cannot recognize us with ease. Upon ending, Nia asks: -Alright, now we can easily pass through crowds without being recognized by random people, although not calling attention is impossible with our height. But what now? -I don’t kn… – I was about to answer, but then I see an advertising on a random TV… God’s sake. We’ve apparently gone “out of control” and we’re “armed and dangerous” and “it can’t be discarded that they (us) have allied with Aragami”. I don’t usually swear, but dammit! Seriously? Well, it seems like we have to find a way to undermine Claudius’ plans without even showing up too much. I hate to admit subtleness isn’t exactly my specialty. – Well, sis’, it seems like we’re done for. How can we return to Fenrir without her realizing about us? And what could we do in the meantime? -Do I seem to have an idea? -Nia… – My voice comes out with a rather threatening tone… -Ok, ok, cool off. I’m thinking… Wait a sec. Did Alisa ever tell you where she and Sakuya hid while being fugitives from von Schicksal? -Err, let me think… She, sorry, they hid in a Fenrir complex that had been overrun by Aragami once, and even though it had been decontaminated, it was abandoned roughly in 2059. They managed to kill the Aragami invaders they found there and powered up enough of the facilities to remain there relatively comfortably for a short time. -Well, I think that going there is probably the best plan we could have at the moment. Once we're there, we'll have time to think what will be our next move. And so, we head there. I remembered once Sakaki had told me the locations of old facilities, and this one was near the Wailing Plains. We walk a few hours to get there, while we think what we could possibly do after we get there. Since 4 years passed since then, it’s more than likely that the facility is overrun by Aragami. So we go get our Arcs in the way, just in case we get any unexpected surprise in the place. We get there, and it seems bringing our God Arcs wasn’t a bad idea: the place is crawling with Ogretails. We simply open up our way in (there weren’t enough of them to actually pose a problem), and the facility is just like one would expect after being over a dozen years abandoned: there’s moss all over the place. But there’s a patch of the facility with less moss that must be where Alisa and Sakuya hid (not) so long ago. It seems that they cleaned some beds when they came, where we can sleep comfortably, although a little tight (the beds are made for people 185 cm tall at most). Despite our hunger (how could I forget to get some food?), we do manage to sleep quite fast. But early in the morning, I wake up, disturbed by the strikes I feel in the main door of the facility. Considering they were strong enough to wake me up, which is quite the achievement, I get the feeling we’re not in for a nice deal. Conveniently, the storm outside makes for quite the dramatic moment, as I prepare myself to open the door. As always, feel free to shoot whatever you wish at the story, or at me. It's not like I lived from this, anyway. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic